


Same Same But Different

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikasen ice-skating. How could I not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Same But Different

“Come on, come on!” Senga chants excitedly as he leads Nikaido over frozen paths in the park, gloved hands covering Nikaido's eyes.

“I can't go faster if I can't see anything!” Nikaido objects, his world black and he has no idea where he's heading or what's going on. For all he knows, Senga could be leading him to hell. Except it would probably be warmer there.

“Shush, keep going.” Senga doesn't take any notice of Nikaido's tone, and Nikaido obediently does as he's told, stumbling forward feeling like an idiot, because he can hear people pass by and a young female voice quietly inquiring what the two boys are doing.

“Are you making a fool out of me Kenpi? Because if you are, I swear-” He starts, but then suddenly, Senga halts him and removes his hands with a thrilled “Ta-dah!”

Nikaido blinks a little even though it's five in the afternoon in December and therefore dark already, because he's right before an artificial lake serving as an ice skating rink, lit up brightly in full Christmas decoration.

“It'll be fun, right?” Senga inquires from right behind him, his promise of a perfect surprise date starting to make sense to Nikaido now. “Hopefully, we'll even be good at it.”

“I sure hope so after all that roller skating.” Nikaido agrees, a grin spreading on his face. “This is a good date.”

“I _told_ you so!” Senga lays hands on Nikaido's shoulders and it feels like he's jumping a little on the spot. “Come on let's get skates!”

There are skates for rent, and Nikaido feels a little ridiculous when he gets the girly figure skating version, but Senga assures him that it's not as gay as their light-up roller skates in member color. Nikaido just grumbles a little while tying them loosely, like he normally does roller skates, but it feels pretty good to lace them up the whole way. He's not even going to try jumps.

Once they get on the ice, Senga yelps and clutches at Nikaido's arms as he almost overbalances at first. “Ugh, this is different.”

“Of course it is, there's only one freaking razor to stand on instead of four wheels!” Nikaido agrees, not too comfortable with the new way of balancing his weight.

They probably look ridiculous the first ten minutes as they try to find the right way of doing it, and end up falling a few times, both on their own and with a helpful push from the other, and when Senga tumbles onto his butt on the ice with an offended expression, Nikaido's laughing so hard he's crying. But after a while, they start getting used to the difference and overcoming it, and soon Nikaido has to hold back Senga from trying something a figure skating girl just did before them, because he's sure that even though Senga now looks pretty graceful, he'll just fall and kill himself.

Afterwards, they're both rosy cheeked and smiling as they leave the ice rink behind them, and Nikaido takes Senga's hand as soon as nobody watches them and places a quick kiss on his cold cheek. “Thanks. It was a great date.”

“Yay.” Senga smiles, and he's so cute Nikaido considers actually tugging him into a bush to be able to kiss him properly. “Now buy me hot chocolate or something, I'm _freezing_.”

“Yeah okay.” Nikaido agrees with a laugh, squeezing Senga's hand once before letting go because even though it's dark, they're in public. “You know what we should do? Bring the others and watch them fail now that we know how to do it.”

Senga turns to him with eyes widening in amazement, and then they both burst out laughing, deciding that that's their next date.

 

~*~


End file.
